


You’re Great in Bread

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Doppelcest, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Obsession AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, X-Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Sehun’s favourite sandwich ended up being his pretty Junmyeon hyung in the middle of him and someone who looked freakishly like him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 40
Kudos: 220
Collections: Down to Business





	You’re Great in Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll give you everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353059) by [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92). 

> I’ve been dying to write a 2Sehun/Junmyeon DP fic but could never work out how to characterise the second Sehunnie, in terms of naming (I like them to have their stage names or real names) UNTIL this new concept and taking inspiration from Lolistar92’s X-EXO series *heart eyes* 
> 
> This is absolutely my favourite sandwich too! X x x

There had been something in the way X-Sehun’s washed out orbs stared into Sehun’s eyes that sent him into a downward spiral of heady, audacious need. Desperate to fuck his hyung with his  _ almost  _ doppelgänger in promise of the best damn sex of their life. 

Sehun hadn’t expected to end up lined up at Junmyeon hyung’s hole. X-Sehun already fucking in and out of Junmyeon with unabashed ease after a fair few rounds. Although Sehun could see their similarities, X-Sehun’s dick was bigger, thicker than Sehun's own, flushed red and swollen with arousal, veins a stark purple against the pink of Junmyeon's stretched rim. The pace was already unforgivingly forceful. 

But that’s exactly where he was. 

“Are you sure, hyung?” Sehun asked tentatively, face laced with uncertainty. That wasn’t mirrored in the way Sehun was grinding forward, pressing his thick cock-head into Junmyeon’s unbelievably stretched hole. 

“ _ Yes!  _ Please- please, Sehunnie. Stuff hyung full, won’t you? Make hyung feel good,” Junmyeon’s voice was wrecked. His body bounced and jaw went slack from the fervour X-Sehun was fucking into him. 

No one looked better stretched around a cock than Sehun’s prettiest, most favourite hyung. So of course, Sehun slowly fucked his wet cock into Junmyeon’s swollen walls. 

“That’s it Sehun. Where we belong,” X-Sehun crooned, staring at Sehun over Junmyeon’s shoulder, mischief written across his face. The wound on X-Sehun’s eye only brought more dangerous want to Sehun, seeing how he could be rough and rugged, how he could pin Junmyeon down by his forearms and just make him take it. 

The coaxing from X-Sehun and thoughts alone made Sehun’s cock twitched inside Junmyeon. Warm heat had engulfed his thick cock. Junmyeon’s walls were tighter when he was fully inside, length pressed against X-Sehun’s slightly bigger cock. 

Drool fell from Junmyeon’s lips, he panted, moaning at the stretch. 

“You like that Junnie?” X-Sehun teased, fucking into Junmyeon slightly. 

Sehun couldn’t move. It felt too good to be inside his hyung like that. To see himself wrecking Junmyeon. But the drag of X-Sehun’s ribbed cock, the friction that pressed Sehun deeper into Junmyeon’s hole was nothing other than heavenly.

“ _ Oh!” _ Junmyeon moaned at a particular hard thrust from X-Sehun. “I-It’s okay, Sehunnie. It feels good. Come on. Fuck me.” 

X-Sehun glared at Sehun, white irises glowing as if he were trying to hypnotise Sehun. That was all it took for Sehun to feel something build within his body again. He was exhausted, just as fucked out as Junmyeon, but X-Sehun kept plying him with more power. 

Junmyeon was bounced around from the power of X-Sehun and Sehun’s intense fucking. Two pairs of huge hands roved over his body, played and tugged at his nipples harshly. 

Although Sehun already knew all of Junmyeon’s tells, it was like X-Sehun had climbed into his mind and learned them all within a second. X-Sehun snaked his hand around Junmyeon’s face and pushed four of his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth. 

“So good to fuck you, Junmyeon,” X-Sehun whispered, breath fanning over Junmyeon’s red locks. “My Suho doesn’t give me the chance to fuck him. It’s so nice that you’re so pliant, so desperate for your Sehunnie that you’d let us double fuck you. Let us make you gape and leak cum for days.” 

It was beautiful to hear Junmyeon’s garbled whines. Unable to make much noise around X-Sehun’s fingers in his throat, could only gag as X-Sehun went too deep. 

Sehun loved how responsive his hyung was, loved the way that twisting Junmyeon’s nipples hard would cause his back to arch from X-Sehun’s body where he was laid. Sandwiched in between his favourite boy and his favourite boy’s doppelgänger. 

“God, hyung. You can take so much,” Sehun whimpered incredulously. Their pace was hard and Junmyeon was taking it  _ all _ . 

X-Sehun’s free hand gripped tightly into Junmyeon’s wet hair, pulling meanly at the strands in a way that Junmyeon  _ loved. _

It was always like being welcomed home, the way Junmyeon’s walls parted for Sehun like he owned them. So really, it was no shock that Junmyeon’s ass could take two thick cocks. If those cocks belonged someone looking like Sehun, of course. The previous loads of cum coated their dicks, seeping out of Junmyeon’s ass. 

“Gonna make you cum untouched, okay, handsome?” X-Sehun licked a thick stripe up the back of Junmyeon’s neck, slitted edges dancing over the skin. Sehun shuddered, remembering what it felt like to have that slitted tongue prodding his prostate until he cummed like before. 

Junmyeon gagged in lieu of responding. Drool coated his chin and down his neck, drenching X-Sehun’s long fingers. 

Hips undulated with vehemence as X-Sehun and Sehun fucked their thick cocks in and out of Junmyeon’s wet, loose hole. Feet planted against the mattress, X-Sehun had that chance to thrust up into Junmyeon, making sure the pressure was harder, faster, rubbing over Junmyeon’s abused prostate. 

A muffled, high pitched whine reverberated through the room as Junmyeon’s little cock spurted a pathetic amount of cum. He was run dry from the amount of sucking and fucking X-Sehun and Sehun had put him through. Double fucking him was their big finale. 

“Come on, Sehun. Cum for me too, I know you can.”

Sehun sobbed and dropped forward, looming over Junmyeon as he pounded his hips forward a few more times before he spilled as much as he had left into Junmyeon. 

There was no time to rest. No time to break off, not with X-Sehun. “Right, Sehunnie, I’m still hard. Climb on, I want you to ride me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you could let me know in some way, shape or form, if you enjoyed this creation, I'd really appreciate it! :D X x x


End file.
